The Auror
by KillerQueen1251
Summary: Harry Potter from the eyes of Sar Jentles.
1. The Introduction

This is a story that tells HP from a different point of view. It's told by a prodigy Auror, who is half nymph. Enjoy!  
  
If you asked Sar about her mother she would probably grow quiet. She would look at you with eyes that had a trace of pity for her dear mom, but she would not speak much, perhaps maybe twisting a finger around a necklace with a tiny golden nymph charm. She knew her father was a good-looking wizard because she had seen pictures, and it's pictures she had to rely on since she had never actually met the man. That says nothing negative about her father. It says everything, however, about her mother.  
  
Her mother, Hebrea, thought of herself as different from the rest of the nymphs. Hebrea thought she was capable of a stable relationship, unlike her sisters and her friends, who flitted around frivolously giggling at everything that moved. She thought she would be able to meet a man, have a lovely life, and nice garden in Massachusetts. She imagined them with kids and attending the Fitchburg Finches' Quidditch matches after spending the afternoon at a picnic. Idealism is in the blood of the nymphs, stability is not. It is as simple as that. Full-blooded nymphs are not motherly creatures at all. Unlike veelas, who just have their pretty faces, nymphs are known for their charisma and their personality as well as their admirable beauty. And when they are angry they do not spout fire.  
  
Hebrea could not escape what she was, so she escaped what she had become. Worried about her lack of nurturing abilities, she left her husband and quickly named a close friend, Lily Potter, Godmother to her child, and Lily's husband, James, Godfather. The baby, named Sar, spend many afternoons in Lily's arms, since Lily had no children of her own. A lot of attention was paid to Sar by Lily. A little while before Sar's second birthday, Lily bought her a tiny, delicate gold chain with a Nymph charm that hung with dignity at the bottom.  
  
"This," Lily cooed, "is a Charmember. When ever you are upset, sweet girl, touch it with your tiny fingertips and I will come to help." She smiled as she lifted the baby's pudgy fingers to the necklace, and instantly a vision of Lily holding Sar in the garden, with quite a pregnant belly, flashed before the toddler's eyes.  
  
But soon darkness passed before Lily's eyes, and those of James, Hebrea, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix as well. Certainly happy times came, Lily and James had a child of their own, two years younger than Sar, and Hebrea was learning to take care of Sar on her own. But this seemed insignificant to the monstrosity that was about to take place in the world of wizards. Lord Voldemort, on one unsuspecting summer night, murdered Sar's Godparents, James and Lily. But the young baby survived. Harry Potter survived.  
  
It seemed however, Hebrea's sanity had not. Uncertain of what to do with the child now that the only source of guidance in her life was gone, Hebrea dumped the baby onto the doorstep of St. Francis' Home for Orphans. She disappeared, trying to get her life in order before she could even try to raise a baby.  
  
From day one at the orphanage, the nurses hated Sar, as she welcomed them with levitating a dirty diaper overhead until it plopped onto the head of the nearest nurse. She was capable of such odd things, that the Muggle nurses treated her like a freak, unaware that the young child was a witch. Flying pudding bowls and zooming bread crusts had become a normal part of Sar's routine. Until the nurses become so frightened they locked her up in the broom closet under the staircase. Little did the four year old child know, a young boy who would have been Sar's greatest and oldest friend if circumstances had been slightly altered, was suffering the same fate...  
  
Time passed, Sar's sixth birthday was approaching, and after four years at St. Francis', Hebrea showed up, eyes brighter, smile genuine, to take her daughter home. Sar hoped her mother's condition would last, but with creatures as unpredictable as nymphs, it would be hard to tell.  
  
The next few years were happy ones. Voldemort had been long vanquished, and Sar took a curiosity in the Boy Who Lived. You see, Sar had an epiphany, one day playing with her new kitten as her hand brushed agaisnt the golden Nymph that she had worn as long as she could remember. The woman, a friends of her mother's named Lily, was the same that Voldemort had murdered. Sar put the pieces together and fell to her knees. A million questions buzzed through her mind. Why the Potters? Where was Sar when this happened? More importantly, where was Hebrea when this happened?  
  
These questions unleashed a whole new phase in Sar's life, and at the age of eight she became completely obsessed with becoming an Auror. Unlike most mothers, Hebrea did not find this alarming and did not order Sar to play with my toy cauldrons instead. On the contrary, in fact, as she began teaching Sar everything she knew about deception and finding out what she needed to know by means of curses and hexes. All this was quite illegal, since Sar was underage, but Hebrea knew nothing about raising children, the poor woman. Plus, Sar showed such maturity in her magic and demeanor, Hebrea forgot how young her daughter was.  
  
Until one day.... 


	2. Albus' Whispers

Chapter Two: Albus Whispers.  
  
The owl came to Sar's home when she was eleven. It had been a testy time in Sar's life, bottles of Hebrea's Firewhiskey were strewn about the house, and strange wizard callers would often visit her mother in the night... But today nothing could change her spirits. She touched her golden Nymph, which served as a reminder of when she lived in England. But for now she was American by birth, and that meant Forchunate's Academy for the Magical Arts. She would find out today, if she got accepted, because today was her eleventh birthday. She didn't understand that there was no doubt that she would be accepted because she was quite unaware of her brilliance at that point, which probably was the best thing for her.  
  
She opened the post. Her mother was 'indisposed' at the moment with some unsuspecting man, a part of Sar's muddled life she never liked to speak about.  
  
She read,  
  
"Dear Ms. Sar Jentles  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to inform you, you have been accepted to attend the upcoming school year."  
  
She stopped reading. Hogwarts? Hogwarts? But that was in England! Surely there must be a mistake! Surely she was not to go back to the country she had tried so hard to forget. To the country that had Lily, Voldemort, the orphanage...surely not...  
  
The next few days were a haze. Having Hebrea read the letter in excitement. The flight to London. The tapping of the bricks to enter Diagon Alley. The only thing she could really recall was an encounter with a very important man in Ollivander's wand shop.  
  
"I have found the perfect one!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander, "Dragon heartstring, cedar, 13 inches!" She gave it a wave a she felt a rush of magic surge through her body.  
  
She held up her wand, "Lumin-" but she cut herself short. She forgot she wasn't supposed to know these incantations until school. And as neglectful as her mother had been, she would not want to her into trouble. Mr. Ollivander did not seem to notice Sar's slip up. The sound of sweeping cloaks came from across the room, as if someone had noticed. And while Hebrea was paying for the wand, none other than Albus Dumbledore sneaked up behind Sar and began to whisper quietly in her ear.  
  
"Remember this Sar Jentles; You have the cunning wit of a nymph, the potential of a great witch, and a destiny as the boulder the Boy Who Lived shall rest on. Please spend you time wisely"  
  
She asked him aghast, "is Harry Potter at Hogwarts?"  
  
He replied, "How old are you?"  
  
She ruefully answered, "Eleven," as if she wished she could have been older.  
  
He smiled, but his eyes were serious, "And Harry is but eight. You will understand when you are in your third year and he is in his first. And hopefully shortly thereafter both you and he will understand what exactly destiny means this time around."  
  
"This time around, sir?" She asked confusedly.  
  
"When second war rages...never mind...patience, dear." he whispered and turned out the door. "See you at the sorting ceremony," he said brightly.  
  
He left.  
  
"Was that Albus Dumbledore?" exclaimed Hebrea.  
  
"Yes," Sar managed to whisper in a whirlwind of questions.  
  
"You remember him from the Chocolate Frogs, don't you, love?" She asked mock fencing with Sar's new wand.  
  
Sar grabbed it from her. "Yeah..." she mumbled, "Chocolate frogs..."  
  
They left the shop, and Sar wondered at Albus' words for two years. 


	3. The Journey to Platform Nine and Three Q...

Sar's mother had taken her to King's Cross station to board the Hogwarts express. After hearing a long lecture about the effects Nymphs can have on men, including professors, Sar finally managed to escape her mother's hold.  
  
"Now remember, I don't want you to have any relations with your teachers. Even if you are failing! And please have pity on those poor boys. They're only wizards..." She blew into her handkerchief as if she was having her proudest moment.  
  
Sar rolled her eyes. "Bye mom! I'll see you around Christmas. Or maybe Summer." She sped off in her thoughts. It had been two years since she sat on the stool and put the tattered hat on. Two years since she had heard its voice whisper...  
  
"Great things in Ravenclaw...yes wonderful...but still some reservation. You're a smart girl, smart enough to know what you want, I presume. Auror you say? Well young girls with hearts of Aurors belong in... GRYIFFINDOR!"  
  
Two years since he was eight and she was eleven. Two years since Dumbledore told her that she was to be his boulder. Yes, it had been two years of impatient waiting, but at last today was the first day of school for third year student, Sar Jentles, and first year student...Harry Potter.  
  
It seemed she was the only one who done the proper arithmetic to figure he would be starting school this year. But there was so much more she had yet to find out.  
  
She boarded the train, Hogwarts Express, and immediately caught sight of her flaming red-haired friends, Fred and George Weasly, twins who were in the same year as she.  
  
"Hello!" she called sweetly in her American accent.  
  
"'Ullo, Sar!" they called back. They sat with a boy who looked like... well.. a nervous, younger version of them, "Sar, this is our new revolting pet toad, Ron!"  
  
"Hi..." he gulped, sounding as if he was going to cry.  
  
"And this is Ron's new mate, Harry Potter!" they cried with great fanfare.  
  
Her eyes flashed and met his. They did not flicker upward to see his scar. They didn't need to. 'He has Lily's eyes,' she thought. She quietly reached to her golden nymph and breathed in to get a glimpse of the eyes as she remembered them from so long ago.  
  
Just at that moment a small girl came in with her nose in the air. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."  
  
"We've got one here!" said George referring to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it'll take a second to wipe off the slime, but he'll be as good as new in no time at all!" Fred offered, as Ron's ears turned red and he shot them a look of venom.  
  
The girl ignored them, "Im Hermonie. And you..." she looked at Harry, "must be Harry Potter," she smiled affably. She looked to the rest as if they were beaneth Harry and her's status. "who are you lot?"  
  
They all stated their names and how they knew one other, Ron being introduced as the family troll this time around. "Yes well, if you don't mind I'll be off," she finished.  
  
George and Fred grinned from ear to ear, "Ahh the sweet arrogance of youth!" George laughed. "C'mon Sar. Fred and I will let you buy us some snacks from the trolley."  
  
"Oh I can't wait," returned the nymph, "G'bye Ron and Harry," She didn't wanted to tell him, scream about everything, so him the necklace, but no. She wanted him to trust her first.  
  
The three headed off, but not soon enough to overhear Ron say, "Wow, with a face like you can tell she's part Nymph! She came over during summer, and I heard her tell Fred and George about it!"  
  
Fred shouted back from the hallway, "Oy! Ronnie boy! Just because she's a Nymph doesn't mean she's deaf!"  
  
Sar laughed, envisioning the poor boy's face turning color. But then Ron returned from inside the car, "Well then I guess she can hear me tell Harry about how you two were ogling about her anytime she left the room!"  
  
Now it was Fred and George's turn to turn slightly pink. "What can you say?" said George. "The boy has got imagination!"  
  
Sar just laughed. She was used to being ogled. She was, after all, a very clever nymph. 


	4. The Sorting Hat

Sar rushed into the castle as soon as she could get off the train. She knew the first years were being shipped across the lake by Hagrid, the groundskeeper. She wanted to make sure she watched Harry get sorted.  
  
The second through seventh years sat in the hall. "Welcome!" Dumbledore spoke, "To another exciting year at Hogwarts! I hope that some of you will find this year, more exciting than previous years!" She could have sworn she saw Dumbledore throw her a look. "And while the first years are getting a brief introduction by Professor McGonagall, I would like to remind the rest of you, that the first years are in fact, human. Which means please no hexes, no curses, no bogey flavored Bertie Botts. At least, not until they get better accustomed to the castle."  
  
"Rats," she heard the twins whisper from either side of her. She stared indignantly at everyone around her. If they ever dared to hurt Harry... She paused in amazement, suddenly becoming aware of the surge of responsibility she felt for the young boy. But at last, breaking her thoughts, the First Years came in timidly, looking more nervous than Percy Weasly did during potion finals last year.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!" The ceremony had begun, and Slytherin had gotten a new member. The list continued until at last Sar recognized someone. The little know-it-all witch from the train, whom Sar had just found out was named "Granger, Hermione", was sorted into Gryffindor. The table erupted with cheers and Sar smiled and motioned for the girl to sit down next to her, feeling bad that she wouldn't have anyone else to sit with. George made face. Sar gave him a quick jab in the ribs until something broke her attention.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!" Sar's head shot up. She recognized the name 'Malfoy' from her obsession with the Defense against Dark Arts. Not surprisingly, he was sorted into Slytherin. Sar shuddered, she didn't even know the boy, but he already disgusted her.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" Whispers began to circulate the room. Sar watched intently, and she could feel eyes of suspicion from Hermione on her. She was probably wondering why Sar was staring at Harry like he was a hundred dollar bill.  
  
"Do you know him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I knew his mother," Sar answered, not taking her eyes of the boy.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the rumpled old hat shouted..."GRIFFYNDOR" like it had done for Sar two years earlier.  
  
To Sar's delight Harry sat down next to Hermione, to whom he gave a feeble smile. And the table erupted in cheers, as the twins screamed, "WE GOT POTTER!" on the top of their lungs.  
  
Toward the end of the ceremony, Fred and George's brother put the hat on, and she could've sworn it said, "Another Weasly, eh?" To no one's surprise, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, and the feast began shortly thereafter.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron began speaking to the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, when all of a sudden..."OW!" Sar turned and looked. Harry was rubbing his forehead. Her eyes darted to his scar, and he quickly removed his hand.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing..." he muttered, taken aback that she actually spoke to him. "Hey, do you know who that is..." he pointed to a hook nosed man with black greasy hair.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said, "It's Snape...he's the Potions professor--"  
  
"But every knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies," interjected yet another Weasly, Percy this time.  
  
"He's a right pain in the ass"Fred grumbled.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that..." said Sar, catching Snape's eye and flashing him a smile.  
  
"Typical of you Jentles. Using you Nymph charisma to win even the slimiest over." George shook his head.  
  
"Well, he stills prefers his Slytherins to me any day. And I actually try in his class! Unlike you all, trying to make you potions explode to drench the class with goop. I'm onto you!" Sar finished. The twins just smiled, and Harry looked grave. "What's wrong then?" Sar asked.  
  
"No...nothing," he started to look interested in his mashed potatoes, and Sar dropped the matter.  
  
At that point Dumbledore got up to make a speech to the whole school. Sar looked away disinterestedly wondering what was upsetting Harry. The only bit she actually heard was not to go the right third floor corridor, unless she wanted to die a painful death. 'Right, I'll have to remember that,' she thought.  
  
"And now!" cheered Dumbledore, "for the school song!" Immediately the twins began their funeral march, but Sar sang to the tune of the newest song by the Weird Sisters, "Wand Hopping at Midnight."  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Wortty Hogwarts...  
  
Snape looked displeased at all the mirth, and Sar laughed, waving at him. He merely smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Unbelievable," said George, "The mood swings you make that man capable of..."  
  
Everyone was getting up to go to their rooms now. Sar caught sight of Harry giving Snape one last look, putting him palm to his forehead. 


End file.
